With rapid development of network technologies, video sharing websites are very popular due to features that Internet users can smoothly post videos online, browse videos, share or watch videos, download videos online, and the like on video sharing websites. Video sharing websites have a large and wide audience. Therefore, advertisements are usually pushed currently by using video sharing websites, to promote related products. When pushing advertisements, video sharing websites generally use an advertisement form of a pre-roll advertisement. The pre-roll advertisement refers to a video advertisement played before content of a video is formally played or when the content is played. The pre-roll advertisement is used for conveying brand or product information to a user.
In existing technology, when a user terminal is in a WiFi (Wireless Fidelity, wireless fidelity) state, if a user watches an online video or an offline video by using a video sharing website, a pre-roll advertisement is played in a process of playing the online video or the offline video. The offline video refers to a video locally downloaded to the terminal in a WiFi state or a cellular network connection state, and the offline video may be locally stored in the terminal for a long term.
However, playing a pre-roll advertisement often relies on a WiFi environment. Therefore, the audience and the application of the pre-roll advertisement are limited.